


Noise

by Birdbitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants Bucky to let it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a ways away from Captain America 2.

Bucky bites down on his bottom lip so hard that it bleeds and Steve stops fucking him because he’s terrified that he’s hurt him. “Are you alright?” he asks, keeping his voice low, and Bucky nods his head and pulls Steve down for a kiss.

“I’m alright,” he answers, and when Steve pulls back, there’s a little bit of Bucky’s blood around his mouth now. “I’m just. Trying to be quiet.”

And that was the thing, wasn’t it? It isn’t necessarily that he wants to hold back—because he doesn’t—but there’s a necessity to keeping things quiet enough that none of the other tenants in their thin-walled apartment building can hear what’s happening. Nobody needs to know when their neighbor’s having sex. Unfortunately, Bucky’s as loud in bed as he is anywhere else, and he’s spending so much more time trying to keep his voice down than he is actually enjoying this. It’s been months since he’s been alone with Steve like this, and back then, before this latest assignment from the still-recovering S.H.I.E.L.D., they at least had a hotel room courtesy of Tony Stark himself.

(“Think of it like a honeymoon. You’re yourself, Steve’s going to explode if he doesn’t get to spend time with you, and I’m your mysterious benefactor.”)

“Bucky, I have had to listen to our neighbors every single night for the past three months. I think it’s okay if you loosen up a little bit. Better avoid eye contact with someone than split your lip open.” Steve starts moving again and Bucky stifles the noise that threatens to come out of his mouth with the back of his hand. Steve moves the hand away and kisses him and that’s—significantly better, Bucky would think, but then he’s moaning into Steve’s mouth and he’s still loud. “It’ll be okay,” Steve says, stopping again. “You’re not even that loud.”

Maybe he’s not. Maybe Steve wants to hear his voice, and maybe Steve likes vocal acknowledgement of how far and how fast Bucky is coming apart. He looks over Steve’s shoulder at the wall behind him, at the blank space above the dresser, and then he looks at Steve again. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. It’ll be fine.”

He gives up. For one thing, he’d much rather concentrate on how he feels rather than trying to keep everything bottled up, but for another, if Steve’s had to deal with noisy neighbor sex for the past few months, then maybe it’s for the best. He’s about to say something, but Steve’s pace picks up and the words turn into a breathy mess of broken syllables and—no, it’s definitely something that’s working for Steve, because he leans down to kiss Bucky’s neck and doesn’t stop moving.

“It’s alright,” Steve says, again, and alright. They’re in their own home. He can let go. He doesn’t stop the cries as Steve goes faster, and when Steve slows down, he whimpers, loud and embarrassingly high-pitched. Steve pauses again and touches a hand to the side of Bucky’s face. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“No, but if you keep stopping, I’m going to hurt you—oh, my God, Steve—” He gets the message loud and clear and Bucky shouts out while Steve looks at him with a grin. Now that he’s let go, he can’t reign his voice back in and Steve—Steve was a liar. Bucky is loud. He’s even louder than he thought he was to begin with, and there’s a banging on the wall from the neighbors’ side that confirms the noise level. He looks at Steve. “You—you’re a—you b-bastard!” Steve laughs and he has to laugh too.

It gets choked off with a moan from the back of his throat, though, and Steve dips down to kiss him again. “I like it when I can hear you,” Steve whispers, and Bucky groans.

—

They’re curled together, post-coitus, when Bucky looks over towards the windows. He frowns. “Where those open all night?” he asks, and Steve shrugs, pressing his face into the back of Bucky’s neck.

“You should know. You’re the one who opened them.”

And he had been. He remembered, even, complaining that it was too hot inside and that Steve should invest in these new things called air conditioners, and he remembered Steve laughing at him and saying that if it really got that much hotter than it used to be, then he’d consider it. But summers in Brooklyn were always hot, and Steve had a thing for tight purse strings—they all did, growing up without the money in the first place.

But the window had been open and everybody—not just the immediate neighbors, but anybody who had had their windows open or who had been walking down the street or waiting for a cab—would have been able hear him. He goes rigid and his face turns red and he’s almost certain that he’s going to destroy Steve.

Or, maybe not. When he loosens up, his body feels more relaxed than it has in years and at least part of that has to do with this. Steve has one arm thrown around Bucky’s waist, keeping him close, and there’s a feeling of safety in the position that Bucky…relishes. “You’re a bastard,” he repeats, and Steve chuckles against his nape, half asleep.

“Yeah?” he asks.

“You are. It’s too hot to be this close, by the way.”

Steve’s response is to move even closer, and he kisses the shell of Bucky’s ear. “Could have fooled me. You’re shivering like hell.” Bucky starts to turn and Steve catches him in a lazy kiss. He’s hard again and Bucky can feel it, and they don’t—they don’t do this very often, because for one thing, it took about a century to build up to it and there are other things that they do, but for another, because they never get the chance to let it happen. But—Bucky wants it to happen, and Steve does too, so he spreads his thighs apart enough for Steve to reach down and start stroking him. “Are you alright?” Steve asks, voice soft, and Bucky nods his head.

“Yeah. I’m good.” He smiles and kisses Steve and sighs into his touch. “You’re lucky I love you too much to care that you let the entire world know how loud I am.”

“Good thing, too, because I’m not moving to close those windows.”

He would complain, but he can’t. Not right now. Besides, he figures, it doesn’t matter more than this.


End file.
